


Cheek Stripes and Memories

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Krolia [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Gen, Kits are precious, Krolia is a good mom, Little Acxa, Mama Krolia, Nightmares, Sick Keith (Voltron), Young Ezor, Young Lotor, Young Regris, little keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: When Keith comes down with an illness that stumps even the skilled Ulaz, there's only one course left to save his life. However, things aren't as they appear.





	Cheek Stripes and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is the seventeenth story of the Mama Krolia series. It takes place one year after the sixteenth story. Regris is 18, Lotor is 17, Ezor is 15, and Acxa and Keith are 12. This was suggested by Neko_Nini.

 

 

Story Seventeen - Cheek Stripes and Memories

Krolia buried her face in her hands briefly. She couldn't believe Keith, her youngest kit, was sick. If it was something simple, she wouldn't be worried as Ulaz was a splendid doctor; however, this was something foreign to Galra, so Ulaz didn't know how to cure it. As it was, he was simply treating the symptoms. There was a myriad of symptoms that Keith was displaying, but only a few were worrisome: his temperature was elevated (sometimes extremely high), coughing (sometimes expelling blood), sneezing, aches in various part of his body, and general lethargy.

As a precaution, Keith was in quarantine. Only Ulaz was allowed near him and only if he was wearing an protective suit. It was rough on not only the twelve deca-phoebe old kit but his siblings as well, especially his twin. She would be often found either pawing at the door or trying to communicate through the reinforced window. She wasn't the only one either. Regris, Lotor, and Ezor were concerned for their brother. Even the Dads were concerned, and not just Kolivan and Thace. All four of them were beside themselves with worry. Taulol was alternating between comforting adults and kits alike and crying. Keith was loved by everyone he encountered.

Krolia watched as Ulaz exited the quarantine room, catching a brief glimpse of her youngest kit, who looked like a glare would do him in. He was extremely thin, and his face was gaunt as he couldn't keep much food down. He caught her eyes and whined. His eyes were rimmed with red as he had been crying a lot. She wanted to nuzzle and comfort and just plain hold him in her arms.

Ulaz beckoned her to follow him. He led her to his office in the med bay, divesting himself of the protective suit. He drew her into his arms. "This isn't easy for me to say, Krolia, but there's nothing more I can do for Keith. Perhaps taking him to Earth would give him a chance. They might have medicine that would give him a fighting chance."

"I'll do anything if it'll help my kit."

"You won't be able to stay."

"What?"

"Being Galran in appearance would raise too many questions. We will have to leave Keith alone on Earth."

Krolia recoiled. "I-I can't!"

"It's the only way to help Keith." Krolia whimpered, allowing Ulaz to draw her closer once again. "I know it's hard, but it's either that or risk his death."

"I can't let him die." Krolia buried her face in Ulaz's chest. "Prepare a pod and a protective suit for me as _I_  will be the one taking my kit to Earth."

The next half a varga was a blur in Krolia's already overwhelmed mind. She could barely feel her kit in the bulky suit she had to wear to make sure she didn't contract or transmit the disease Keith had come down with. He rested in her grasp as she piloted the small pod to her late mate's home planet.

"Mama?"

"You're going to be okay, kit. I'm taking you to a place where you're going to get treated."

"Then, I can come home?"

"No, kit. Unfortunately, this planet doesn't have interstellar travel, and I can't stay with you."

Keith whimpered. "I don't want to be left alone on an alien planet, Mama."

Krolia's heart broke at her son's whimpers. "I know, my kit, but to save your life, it must be done. Now, rest, dearest."

Keith closed his eyes, trying to follow his mother's request. Krolia stroked Keith's violet cheek stripes in an effort to not only comfort him but herself as well. It was another twenty doboshes until she reached Earth. She scanned for the nearest hospital and landed close to it as she could without being spotted. She carried Keith to the busy doors of the emergency room (as the sign overhead read), using all of her stealth skills in her arsenal. She hid in the shadows and watched the hustle and bustle of the humans. During a lull in the action, she propped Keith against the building near the automatic doors with a note in his shirt pocket that stated his first and last name (Keith Kogane), an Earth birthday (October 23), and age (12). With one last stroke to his cheek stripes, Krolia fled, tears blurring her vision. She didn't have to look back to know that the humans had discovered her ill son. She had no way of knowing that she would see her son again in six deca-phoebes.

The Paladins of Voltron had contacted headquarters, requesting entrance. Two were permitted entrance. A tall human in black and white armor and a shorter human in red and white armor exited the Red Lion and followed the two guards who escorted them to the main hall where Kolivan was standing. She was standing directly to Kolivan's left. She recognized the tall human as The Champion, whom Ulaz had rescued. Her eyes slid to the shorter human, but she didn't get to examine him before Kolivan started speaking. "I am Kolivan, leader of the Blade of Marmora."

"I am Shiro, and this is Keith. We are Paladins of Voltron."

She could't stop herself from stepping forward when she heard her son's name, but she had to make sure. "Paladin Keith, what is your last name?"

He looked right at her and answered, "Kogane."

She removed her mask. "You're alive and finally back home.'

He met her gaze with no flicker of recognition. The other Paladin put his hand on Keith's shoulder. "Do you know her?"

Keith shook his head. "No. Why should I?"

Krolia took a step forward and peered at his face. Something looked off. "Paladins, remove your helmets please."

They didn't see any reason not to, so they did as they were instructed. The tick Keith raised his head after removing his helmet Krolia bit back her whine. His cheek stripes, his beautiful violet cheek stripes were gone. Not even a hint of them were left. She took a step back as the horrible reality came crashing down on her. Her beloved son was now a complete stranger.

%%%

Krolia woke up with a horrified whine. She looked around at her surroundings and saw she was in the familial nest with all five of her kits and their dads gathered around sleeping. She was fortunate that her whine didn't rouse anyone. It had been a horrible, traumatizing nightmare, but it was _just_  a nightmare. Her eyes immediately found Keith, and she adjusted and readjusted her position to see his cheeks, wanting, no _needing,_ to see his cheek stripes. She couldn't see them at all and the nightmare caused her to give a loud keen at the thought of her kit not having his stripes.

Keith heard his mother's keen and sat bolt upright. He looked at her with his head cocked. "Mama?"

Krolia looked at Keith and, to her delight, saw his cheek stripes were as vibrant as the day he was born. She held her arms out, asking for a hug. Keith immediately came over and allowed his mother to wrap her arms around him and nose his hair. Her whimpers disturbed him and roused the rest of their pack. His siblings crowded around their mom and brother, half-awake and giving off questioning noises.  The adults of the pack gathered around their distraught pack member as she almost obsessively nosed her youngest kit's hair.

"Mama, what happened?" Keith asked.

Krolia took a deep breath and tugged Keith a little closer. "I had a horrible nightmare where Keith got so ill that the only course of action that could save his life was to leave him on Earth. He ended up as a Paladin of Voltron but no longer had his cheek stripes and couldn't remember anyone, not even me."

Keith whimpered and firmly tucked himself under his mom's chin. "I'm here, Mama. I still have my stripes and didn't forget you."

"I know, kit, but I just had to see it for myself."

The low, comforting rumble coming from behind Krolia was from Kolivan. "That was a horrible nightmare, Krolia, and the kits still need rest, but the entire pack can take a vacation to a peaceful planet for a few quintants in order to relax."

"That sounds wonderful." Krolia sighed and laid down, tugging Keith down with her. She knew he was okay, still had his cheek stripes, and remembered everyone, but she still wanted to rest with him in her arms. That way maybe she wouldn't have the nightmare again.

Fin


End file.
